1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a multi-monitor drive and, in particular, a multi-monitor drive without a separate driver for each monitor.
2. Discussion of Related Art
It is becoming more common to utilize multiple monitors. According to a survey by Jon Peddie Research cited in The New York Times, Apr. 20, 2006, it is estimated that use of multiple monitors can increase worker efficiency between 20 to 30 percent. Utilization of multiple monitors can also greatly enhance entertainment such as video gaming or movies.
However, obtaining multiple monitors typically requires multiple video graphics drivers, one for each monitor. Desktop computers, for example, may have multiple graphics cards or a graphics card with multiple drivers on the card. Notebook computers may include a PCMIA cardbus card or such to drive multiple monitors. Further, USB ports may be utilized to drive additional monitors.
However, these options are expensive to implement, require hardware upgrades for addition of each extra monitor, and usually consume large amounts of power. USB ports may also not have enough bandwidth, especially if other devices are also utilizing the port, to provide good resolution to the monitors.
Therefore, there is a need for systems that allow use of multiple monitors.